Tap On My Wimdow
by MitchieKoh
Summary: This is an ALL HUMAN, Bella/Jasper short story. If you love Maroon 5, you should read this. Bella and Jasper are best friends. Jasper realized that she loves Bella but Bella loves Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like Maroon 5. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight nor any of its characters. Just borrowinf from SM.**

* * *

She's crying again. I don't know why she's putting up with him. Doesn't she realize that he's an ass! Doesn't she realize that he's taking advantage of her? Of her kindness? Of her love for him?! Doesn't she realize that she deserves someone better? Someone that can take care of her? I can take care of her… _Wait, what?_

I tapped on the window of her truck.

"Jazz…" She said as she raised her head from the steering wheel trying to put a smile for me.

"Bella. Please don't cry," I begged. "What did he do this time?"

"It's my fault, Jazz. Please let's not talk about it." She's wiping her tears now.

"Let me take you home."

She moved to the passenger side as I opened the driver side of her red pickup truck. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. We drove in silence until we reached her house. I got off the truck and opened her door for her. When she got off, she gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. She walked over to her house and waved goodbye at me once she's inside. I went to the tree beside their house and took her bike so that I can go home.

When I was well rested on my bed ready to doze off, I heard a tap on my window. I walked over to it and saw Bella. I opened it immediately and let her in. We looked at each other for a few seconds then I opened my arms for her. She went into my arms and tucked her head under my chin. I walked us to my bed and pulled the comforter for her. I motioned for her to lie down and she acquiesced. I went to my side of the bed, turned off the lamp, and reached out for her hand. Then she started sobbing until she fell asleep. _Again_.

That's how Bella and I are. We don't need words to communicate how we feel. We just need assurance that we're there for each other.

The next day, I drove us to school. Edward's already waiting for her at the parking lot. When she got off the truck, she walked towards him and him towards her. They kissed and made up then held each other's hand while walking to the campus. _Asshole! _ Where did that come from? Edward's my friend, too! W_hen he makes Bella cry, he's not!_

The days went by easily. I bike to Bella's house almost every night just to check on her, like I normally do since we were little, but ever since she started dating Edward Cullen I always ended up on the corner of her street because her truck's either not there or a silver Volvo's parked out front.

By the end of the week, we all attended Alice's Fall Party at their house. The Brandon's throws the coolest party in town. She and her brother, Emmett, are very popular for it. They have a dance floor and a karaoke machine. Bella and Edward are having a great time. Laughing, chatting, drinking, dancing… Kissing… Touching… _Argh! _ I need to stop torturing myself! _Huh?_ Since when is watching Bella and Edward a torture for me? _It's been a while now and you know it. Hell! You've been in love with her your whole life but you don't want to admit it!_ Oh shut up!

"Jazz! Come dance with me!" Bella's inviting me to come to her wearing a beautiful smile on her face. God, I love that smile! _You love her. Period._

She's actually asking me to dance with her and I know she hates to dance. Wonder how much she had to drink? I stalked over to her walking like a jungle cat with a teasing smile on my face while she's making a pulling motion with her hands. When I reached her she threw her hand on my neck and I placed my hands on her hips. We swayed to the music playfully at first, throwing our heads back laughing out loud. Then our eyes met… locked. It felt like we're the only people in the room. I started swaying my hips and she followed through. I pulled her closer to me she turned around so her back is on my frontand she started swaying her hips. She stretched her left hand back to my head and we're still looking at each other. I got lost in her chocolate brown eyes. She's got pretty eyes. Her nose is perfect and her lips… Damn those lips are inviting! God she's beautiful! Then it all ended. The music changed and we're not alone anymore. Bella pulled away from me and looked at her feet. Edward was suddenly at Bella's side and pulled her away. I'm not sure but he looks like he's irritated. _Duh?! You were grinding at yourself on his girlfriend! _Shit!

I walked away from the dance floor and took a shot from Jessica. This girl never gives up. Even when I tried dating her friend Lauren she kept on trying to lure me into her bed or her car… or wherever she finds me alone. She even asked Bella to set us up. Thank God my best friend loves me enough not to do so. I hope she loves me. _Oh she loves you alright, just not like how you wish!_

After the party I went straight home, took a shower and pulled my pajamas. Wonder where Edward and Bella went? I didn't see them anymore after we danced.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ There's my answer. I walked to my window, opened it and let my angel in. My angel? Really?

She went straight to my bed and pulled the cover over her. I stayed standing and stared at her for awhile. She's looking back at me with sad eyes. She's been crying again. _Fuck, Cullen! _ She reached out to me and I can't resist. I walked towards her and she pulled the covers up for me. I climbed on the bed and she leaned her head on my shoulders then she started sobbing. _I want to kill Edward Cullen!_ God, I can't take this anymore! She doesn't deserve this. She deserves to smile and be happy. She needs to be held and taken care of. Can't he see how lucky he is to have her? She's smart, independent, funny, kind, compassionate… and she's beautiful. She's fucking amazing! _Then take her. Love her, make her feel special. Take care of her._

I sat up on the bed and looked at her. I cupped her face with my hands and stared at her beautiful eyes. I want to get lost in them, and I did! I kissed her and she kissed me back. We were holding on to each other, touching each other, tugging hair, sucking each other's lips, tongue on tongue… and it felt fucking amazing! Suddenly, she pulled away standing up from the bed and paced across my room for a few minutes. Then she looked at me.

"This is wrong," she said and took a deep breath.

"So why did it feel so right? I know you felt it, too, Bella." She didn't respond. She grabbed her sneakers and climbed out of my window. I didn't follow her.

When I woke up the next day, it was raining really hard but I want to check on Bella. Looks like my mom used my jeep so I took my bike out and pedaled my way to Bella's house. I stopped at the corner of her street when I saw Edward's Volvo parked outside her house. I felt numb. I just stood there… like I did a thousand times before.

Suddenly the front door of her house opened and Edward was stepping out. He turned around to face Bella and leaned down to kiss her. I don't feel numb anymore. I turned around and pedaled my way back to the house. But I didn't stop when I reached our house. I continued on until I reached the other side of town by the beach. My heart is pounding and my mind is racing. Why does she always go back to him? Why can't she leave him? I know he doesn't make her feel happy anymore! _ You should start dating again_. I don't think I can specially now that I'm sure that it's Bella that I want.

I stayed at the beach until a little after noon. Going back, I received a text from Emmett saying that we should continue the party tonight and it's going to be Karaoke night. I wasn't sure if I was coming so I didn't reply. I don't want to torture myself again with the sight of the happy couple.

When I got back, i took a shower and ate. As I was trying to catch an afternoon nap, I started arguing with my subconscious.

_You should tell Bella how you feel._

I showed her how I feel but she thinks it was wrong.

_But it feels so good to have her in your arms, right? She belongs there._

She ran away from me. I should give up. She'll always run back to Edward, anyway.

_She kissed you back!_

Yes. Yes. She. Did. She kissed me back and I know that she feels something, too.

_So what are we going to do?_

We are going to get ready for a party.

_High five!_

When I got to the party, Tanya was singing an Adele song. I didn't bother to know what it was and headed straight for the beer. Emmett gave me a shot of tequila which I willingly accepted and downed with no salt and lime. I didn't look for Bella or Edward. I took the song book and looked for a song. I haven't sang in front of a crowd before but I felt the need to do it. When I looked up from the song book, I saw my cousin Rosalie looking at me with an amused look on her face. She's happy that I'm going to sing. Only our family and Bella know that I sing and they've been trying to let me out of my comfort zone and embrace my "talent".

"Go get her, tiger," Rosalie whispered to me. She knows alright.

After Mike and Victoria finished their duet, I downed my beer and went up the stage.

The music began, I closed my eyes took a deep breath, and when I opened them I found chocolate brown eyes staring at me, and I stared back..

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

As the song ended, I looked away from Bella and walked down the stage. People were cheering and clapping for me. I gave a polite nod to some of them and some were tapping my back as I head out the door. I made my last move and it's time to go home.

I don't plan on stealing Bella from Edward. I just want to go there and have a good time. And see her. I want her happy and if Edward makes her happy then she should be with him. Bella and I have been through a lot since we were young. I can't let my emotions get in the way of our friendship. I'd rather have her as a friend than not have her in my life at all. Yes, I admit, I'm hurting. It hurts to see someone I love in the arms of someone else. It hurts that he makes her cry sometimes. It even hurts when he makes her laugh or smile. And it hurts the most that she loves him and not me. But I need to let her be. May be I'll find my own happiness someday. I know I've had had my fair share of girls but no one can compare to my angel. I think I'll attend military school after I graduate high school. It might help me forget the emotional pain when I let the physical pain take over.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._**

* * *

**_A/N: _****Song by Jasper is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5.**

**Hope you liked it. Please review if you can. One more then it's over. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. It made me want to update faster. ;)**

**I know i said it will be short but i have another chapter coming after this. Please bear with me. **

**DISCLAIMER: It's fun to play with Stephanie Meyer's characters. Thanks for lending, Stephanie!**

* * *

"Where have you been, Bella? I've been waiting for almost half an hour!" Edward said irritably at me. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll just go home and finish my paper!" With that, he walked away from me to his silver Volvo. He didn't even give me a chance to explain.

So here I am in my truck crying, my head on the wheel. Again. Damn! I hate crying! It makes me feel so weak but I can't help it. It's my only outlet when I get upset.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Hmmm… I don't need to open my eyes to know who that is. My Jasper. _I wish._ I can't help but smile a little. Just a little because I can't get my mind off of what happened with Edward and I. He asked me what happened but I don't want to tell him. I don't want him to hate Edward so I told him it was my fault. I want my men to always get along. Wish I can make my dad like Edward as much as he likes Jasper... or even just a quarter of it. I scoot over to the passenger side when he offered to drive me home. I closed my eyes as we drove and gave myself a chance to think.

It's getting worse every day. Edward and I argue often and I'm getting tired of being a sponge for him. Every time he's irritated about something he turns on me. I mean, I know that he's pressured with getting into medical school shit, and I've been very supportive of him… _VERY_ supportive, but I have things to worry, too! I need to ace all my exams this year to get a scholarship to a school of my choice plus financial incentive. That's why I was at the library studying awhile ago. I fell asleep while reading an article for an essay that I needed to submit with my college application for Dartmouth. I've been sleeping really late these past few weeks. _Yep. Because before you sleep you look at your childhood pictures with Jasper._

The truck stopped and we're finally at my house. He opened my door for me and I hugged him. Hmmm… Hugging Jasper feels nice, actually better than nice, and he smells so good. He smells of my childhood. He feels and smells like home. How I wish I don't need to let go. _Whoa!_ Where did that come from? _Duh! You're still in love with him!_ No, I love Edward! I let go of Jasper, went inside and waved goodbye.

I slumped down on my bed when I got in my room. No voicemail. Edward didn't call. He used to call me immediately after we fight. Hell! He even comes over and climbs in my window! Well, I guess not anymore. He changed. My tears are falling again. I can't quite put my finger on it but I know something's up with him. I have to get out of here. I don't want to stay up all night knowing that I'll just wait for Edward. I put some clothes in my backpack and ran to my truck. There's only one place I want to be right now. Only one person can make me feel better even without trying. Jasper.

Jasper drove us to school the next day on my truck. I feel a lot better this morning. Being in Jasper's arms last night made everything easier. When he opened his window to let me in, he looked at me with so much affection. He opened his arms for me and I know I want to be in them. He didn't say anything. He just held me and let me cry until I fell asleep. Best sleep I had in days. Wonder if I can sleep on his bed again tonight. _ Oh come on. You don't want to sleep on his bed… you want to sleep in his arms!_

Edward. He looks devastated. Shoot! I suddenly felt guilty. I mean, what am I thinking? Jasper is my best friend and Edward _is_ my boyfriend. _But you've always been in love with Jasper_. Stop it! I can feel heat in my face. I have to get out before Jasper notice.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward immediately said when he met me halfway in the parking lot. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss. He took my hand and we walked to campus. I wanted to look back at Jasper but I didn't. I feel kind of guilty somehow but I don't know with whom.

Edward and I were almost back to normal again… almost. We still argue from time to time but not as much. I tried my best not to bother Jasper anymore when it happens. I speak with Rose, instead. Just like her cousin, Rose knows how to handle me. We are not as close as Jasper and I are but she totally gets me. She knows that all I want is someone who will listen and give me comfort and that if I want advice, I will ask. I didn't even have to say anything to her when she saw me with tears in my eyes when Jasper went out on his first date when we were 15. She just climbed on my bed and brushed my hair. I went out on a date with Mike Newton a week later.

By the end of the week, Edward's mood seems lighter which made me relax a little. We went to Alice and Emmett's Fall Party. I swear, the Brandon kids throws the best party in town that even the kids from nearby towns wants to get invited.

Edward and I are having a good time. He's so sweet and affectionate. He kisses me and he can't get my hands off me… in a PG-13 kind of way. So when he asked me to dance, I said yes… with a little help from a couple of Malibu Bay Breeze and a shot of tequila. I don't dance but this mood of his is now a rare occurrence that I don't want to kill it. I want him to feel relaxed and have fun. He's my Edward again. The fun, loving, affectionate Edward that I fell in love with and it made me so happy that I didn't want to stop dancing. I guess the alcohol is kicking in. When Edward excused himself to relieve himself, I spotted Jasper and invited him to dance with me. Damn! He looks so… _yummy_! Oh shit! I got to stop thinking like that!

While Jasper and I were dancing, I just got lost somehow. I don't know if it's his eyes or the way our body moved together but it suddenly felt like we were the only people in the room. I followed his every move. I'm not sure if he pulled me to him or if I pressed myself to him, my back to his front, and it felt so good. I can't seem to get myself to look away from Jasper. He is so beautiful and I want to kiss his lips. _Wait. What?_ The music changed and I pulled away from him and looked down. I can feel my cheeks warming up. When I was about to look up at him, a strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from Jasper, then out of the Brandon's house straight to the silver Volvo.

"Damn it, Bella! I left you for five minutes and you're throwing yourself over to someone!" Edward angrily said when we drove off.

"Edward, Jasper is not just 'someone' he's my best friend!" I fought back. What the hell! He can't keep me from dancing with my best friend! I rarely spend time with Jasper anymore and every time I find a way to spend time with him, Edward will need me. Wait a minute? Was he doing that on purpose? _Finally! You figured it out!_

"Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Everything that comes out of your mouth is about Jasper! I'm your boyfriend, Bella!"

_Well I wish it was Jasper! Yes. There. I admitted it! _

I don't want to argue anymore, I'm so tired. I told Edward to just take me home and I'm glad he did… in silence. I guess he's tired of this as well. I know Edward loves me but whatever's going on with our relationship is no longer healthy. We used to be so happy together. He was so close to rival Jasper's position in my heart… so close! We hang out together often and sometimes with our friends. He never had a problem with my closeness with Jasper before. Hell they even used to gang up on me before! So, what changed? Is Edward jealous of Jasper or is he just looking for an easy way out of our relationship? Every little thing that I do irritates him lately. Well… the feeling is mutual.

When we reached my house, I stepped out of the Volvo and walked straight to my house without looking back at Edward. Tears are already falling from my face when I reached my bedroom door. Why is this happening? I know I love Edward and he loves me, too, but I'm getting exhausted with our relationship. He helped me get over my feelings with Jasper. Well… not totally but he helped. Edward became my best friend somehow when Jasper decided to go steady with a senior student last year. _ Grrrr!_ The thought of Maria still sickens me! Ugh! I can't stay here!

Jasper kissed me! I can't believe he kissed me and it feels so good. I've been dreaming of it my whole life so of course I kissed him back. I always thought that he will be my first kiss. Well… technically he is. Being kissed on the lips when you were five counts, right? Innocent but it counts, right? God, the kissed that we shared is definitely _not_ innocent. It feels so good and so right but my conscience got the better of me. I had to pull away from a perfect moment. This is wrong. _I have a boyfriend for fuck's sake!_ I can't do this to Edward. I climbed out of Jasper's window and ran back home. I have to fix this.

When I got into my truck, I reached out for my cell phone. "Edward, can you come over, please?"

I wasn't planning on attending Alice's party but I'm hoping to catch a glimpse of Jasper. I don't feel like talking to anyone so I'm here at the corner drinking by myself trying to be invisible. My classmates are busy passing a song book around so I think my hiding place is safe. I was in deep thought when I gaze to the stage to see who the next singer will be. _Jasper._ My heart beats faster and I suddenly felt weak. _I'm dead!_ Singing Jasper is my weakness. He doesn't sing a lot, and _never_ in front of a crowd, but he's got an amazing voice. I first heard him really sing when we were 10. He wrote a song for me for my birthday. And that moment confirmed my feelings for my best friend. Those feelings deepened as time went by but were unnoticed.

Jasper and I are looking at each other while he was singing. I listened to every word of the song and I felt chills ran through my body. _Is he singing this song to me?_ It can't be. But the look in his eyes are communicating the song to me. It must be a misunderstanding. _Jasper doesn't see me like that, right?_ When the song was almost over, my body shivered involuntarily. He's looking at me in a different way. His eyes are so intense that I'm starting to feel a pull towards him. Then the song ended. Jasper removed his gaze from me and went down the stage. I remained where I was standing contemplating on what had just happened. When I returned to my senses, I looked around but Jasper was gone. I saw Rose on the other side of the room and mouthed '_he left_' to me then winked. As I was about to leave another song began and the voice that followed stopped me on track. I turned around. Edward.

When Edward started singing I knew I had to get out of there. His song choice will break me. So I ran to my truck and drove. I don't know where I was going until I turned to a street that I am so familiar with. This is it. Moment of truth.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the confusion, guys. Chapter 1 is Jasper's POV and Chapter 2 is Bella's on the same time of Jasper's POV. **

**Please note that from this point, it will be told from a third person's POV.**

**Hope you still like the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns the character. Thanks, for letting us play with them. ;) **

* * *

Jasper opened the window but he needed to say something before she climbs in. "Bella, if you're going to cry again because of Edward, I'm sorry but I don't want to see it. I can't take it when you cry." He looked at her and saw a pained look on her face. He stepped back and let her in, instead.

They were silent for several minutes. She seated on his bed, her back pressed on the headboard while he sat on the floor, his back pressed on the right side of the bed.

"Do you remember when you wrote a song for me for my birthday, Jazz?" she asked silently.

"Yeah. Your tenth birthday. That was the very first song that I've written and it sucked," he can't help but chuckle with that thought. That song was horrible! He sang about a dog and a cat rolling on the ground playing with a baseball. The cat got hurt and scratched itself, and then the dog stopped playing and tend to the cat. The cat was crying but when the dog licked its wounds it stopped crying and started playing again.

"I was the cat," Bella said staring at nothing in particular. "I always hurt myself but then you…" her words trailed off.

"I was the dog," Jasper said quietly when she didn't continue. "I'm always here for you, Bella, but you have to understand that even dogs have its limits. I can't always take it when you get hurt."

A tear fell from Bella's eyes then. Of course he understands him. She hates it when Jasper get s hurt, too.

"But you know, the best attribute of a dog is its loyalty. It never turns its back from its master." Jasper looked at Bella and stood from the floor. "Go ahead. Cry your heart out. I will be here." He took Bella in his arms and she started sobbing.

It was a couple of minutes before Bella found courage to speak.

"Why, Jazz?" she was still sobbing.

"Why what, Bella?"

"Why didn't you ask me out first? Why did you go on dates with other girls? Why not me? Didn't you want me?" Bella doesn't know where her courage came from but she felt a little relieved to have it all out. She's staring at the quilt that's covering her legs. She can't look at Jasper because she knows that she has embarrassed herself. What if Jasper didn't really like her? She was put out of her misery when Jasper spoke.

"I have always wanted you, Bella, I just didn't know it then." Her head suddenly looked up and saw Jasper's eyes were closed.

"My first date with Maria made me realize that. I have always liked Maria you know that. I was young and she was older so I thought going out with her was really cool. I tried to have fun but…" There were myriads of emotions playing on his face. "…my mind was with you all day." Jasper opened his eyes then and looked at Bella.

"Everything that Maria does I always compare with you. The way she talks, the way she laughs, even the way she chews her food."

"But why…" Bella don't know how to continue but Jasper understood her question.

"You are my best friend, Bella. I was scared that you don't see me the way that I see you and I don't want you to think that I'm only asking you out because my date with Maria didn't work out."

"But you went out with her again."

"Because you went out with Newton. Shit! That was not my proudest moment. It was so childish. I knew you didn't like him that much, I knew I still have a chance. Until now I don't know why you went out with him."

"Because you went out with Maria," Bella whispered.

They were quiet for awhile. Jasper's arms still around Bella. Their backs pressed on the head board.

Jasper suddenly felt uncomfortable. He took his arms from its wrap around Bella and stood. He walked to the window and gazed outside.

"However, after Newton, you went out with Edward. That's when I realized that I will never have my chance to be with you. He really loves you and you do, too. He makes you happy." He faced Bella and leaned his back on the window. "That's why I tried my best to be patient with him when he makes you cry. Don't get me wrong. I was really happy for you, Bella. I am happy because you're happy."

Tears started falling from Bella's eyes again. "I did love him. He did make me happy. I'm going to miss him, Jazz." She covered her face and started sobbing. She knew that Edward was one of the best things that happened to her. She did love him and probably still does but not enough to continue having a failing relationship with him. She doesn't want them to end up hating each other.

"What do you mean _did_, Bella?" Jasper's confused now. He knows that Bella and Edward are very much together. He saw them that morning at Bella's porch kissing. Yes, Bella was not with Edward at the party but he thought that Edward was home studying like he always does.

"We broke up. When I got home last night… after we kissed…" her skin flushed as she remembered that kiss. "…I called him and asked him to come over. We talked all night. We had so much feelings bottled up, Jazz, if we haven't had that talk we might've ended up hurting each other more than we already have."

"You're no longer together? But I saw you this morning, outside your house, kissing."

"We doze off after we talked and cried ourselves out. He asked for one last kiss so I complied." Bella was in deep thought remembering how that kiss went. Not as fulfilling as what she had with Jasper's. "Our kiss was better…" she added in a whisper like an afterthought.

Jasper was taken aback by these revelations. Bella and Edward broke up. Bella's free. Bella liked their kiss better than with Edward. Jasper knew that he should feel happy right now. He has always wanted to be with Bella but he feels torn. He can't be happy when her best friend just experienced a heart break. She's in pain and when she's in pain, he is, too. He doesn't even want to think about asking Bella to be with him because it's like taking advantage of the situation. She came to him for comfort. She needs a friend and that's what he'll be.

He went to Bella and hugged her, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know that you broke up. What can I do? You know, I'm here for you."

"Just hold me, Jazz. Don't let go." That's what Jasper did. He held her all night until they fell asleep.

When Jasper woke up the next day, Bella was smiling at him. His heart skipped a beat, as he thought of how perfect the sight before him is. He wanted to kiss her but he knows that he shouldn't. Bella kissed him instead. It was just supposed to be an innocent kiss but their emotions got the better of them. Jasper's hands held Bella's face while Bella pulled him closer by grabbing the back of his head. Jasper lifted his head from his pillow as he tried to get on top of Bella covering half of her body. Then it ended. Jasper pulled away and stood, panting. Bella was panting, too.

"Bella, we shouldn't do this. It's not right."

Bella frowned, "What? Why? I thought you want me." Bella's mind is now racing. He doesn't want her anymore. May be he have someone else? Was she too late?

"Bella, don't! Stop whatever it is that's running through your head. Of course I want you but now is not the right time." He saw confusion on her face so he continued. "You just broke up with Edward and I know that you're vulnerable right now. I know you feel sad and need comfort and I'm here for you…"

Bella cut him off, " You think I'm using you?" it came out as an accusation rather than a question.

"No, Bella, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage of me, Jasper." Bella is now sitting up on the bed her hands on her lap. "I want you, Jazz! I want us to be together." When he didn't respond, she continued a little frustrated, "God, I have always been in love with you, Jasper Whitlock! Can't you see that?"

"What? You're in love with me?"

"Yes, Jasper. I can't remember when it started but when you went on a date with Maria, I cried."

"You cried?"

"Yes. At first I didn't know why until Rose pointed it out to me. I denied it of course but I know deep down she's right. I cried every time you went out with another girl, asking myself why not me." A tear fell from her face. "I thought your song last night was for me. It's very appropriate, you know. But I guess I was wrong. I need to get out of here." Bella dashed towards Jasper's bathroom grabbing her bag on the way.

Jasper remained on his spot. _What just happened?_ He thought. He didn't know how to react. Bella has always been in love with him. She just doesn't want him, she _loves_ him. The song… of course the song was for her. That was his last step to let her know how he feel and it worked. He had to do something. He needs to clear this up with Bella. He should let him know that he loves her, too. No. He needs to her know that he's in love with her.

He was pacing back and forth in his bedroom while waiting for Bella to finish up in his bathroom. He's thinking of the right words to say. He's been waiting for this his whole life. Now he knows she feels the same way. He's decided then and there that he won't let this opportunity pass again. He will confess his love for Bella and he will let her feel how much. He will make sure that she'll be treated right. He will make sure that he will be the boyfriend she deserves.

It has taken almost thirty minutes when Jasper realized that it's been awhile since Bella went in his bathroom. He knocked on the door but there was no response. He tried the knob and it opened easily. Empty. Where is she? He opened his shower curtain and saw that his bathroom window is open. Shit!

* * *

**A/N: Another apology. I know i said three chapters but ideas keeps on coming in my mind. Please be patient**

**Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. Been held up for so many reasons. Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate all of it. Hope to hear more from you guys. **

**This is it! Let's see how the story went. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Thank you, Stephanie Meyer for letting us use your Twilight characters. They're amazing!**

* * *

After dashing out of Jasper's bathroom, Bella went to the side of Jasper's house and found her bike. She decided to use it instead of her truck. She doesn't want Jasper to hear her leave. When Jasper didn't stalk her in the bathroom, she decided that he really doesn't want her. He didn't say anything after everything she had confessed. If he doesn't want her, she doesn't want to hear it from him so she ran.

Bella doesn't know where she's going until she got near Rose's house. She dropped the bike at the front porch and knocked on the door. When the door opened, she threw her arms around Rosalie's neck and sobbed. Rose held Bella. She's surprised to see her in that condition. This time she's not sure why she was crying. She was positive that after last night's performance by Jasper everything will fall into place between her two best pals. She has been rooting for them since they were in diapers. She always wanted Bella to be her sister but being an only child, she doesn't have a brother that can marry her so she settled for cousin instead via Jasper.

She settled Bella on her couch. And asked her what happened. Bella told her everything starting with her first kiss with Jasper, her breakup with Edward, and her discussion with Jasper earlier.

"What do you mean he doesn't want you anymore, Bella? I thought he said he wants you?"

"He doesn't anymore. He didn't even say anything when I told him I'm in love with him. Besides, he thinks I'm only using him because I'm lonely."

"He said he doesn't want to take advantage of you, Bella." Rose argued. She wants to fix this. She's positive that it was all a misunderstanding.

"Rose, I'm emotionally drained right now. Let's not talk about this anymore. Please?" Bella really seemed tired. She looks like she has cried for days so Rose gave in.

Bella decided to stay over. She begged Rose not to tell Jasper where she is and surprisingly he hasn't contacted Rose yet. Bella's phone, on the other hand, hasn't stopped ringing. Both Jasper and Edward were calling her so she turned it off. Trying really hard to distract Bella, Rose started to quiz her for their History test later that week. They did everything that they can think of. They played Kinect Sports on Rose's Xbox, ate cold pizza, painted each other's nails, and shared a cigarette that Rose found at her father's study. Later that afternoon, they also decided to bake muffins. While the muffins were baking, they decided to watch a movie. Bella requested for something funny. Being a Jim Carey fan, Rose put The Mask on. Before the movie, Bella ran to the bathroom to relieve herself. Rose checked on the muffins and ordered Chinese food. While on the phone, she heard the door bell. Strolling to the door while ordering, she opened it.

"Rose, I screwed up. Please help me," he said looking on the ground.

"Jasper?" she gasped, surprised to see a fucked up Jasper with a possible bruise on his face and possibly drunk, too.

When Jasper found out that Bella left, he dashed out of his house and went to the garage. When he saw that Bella's truck was still on their driveway, he decided to search through the house perimeters. She couldn't have gotten far. He went to the open backyard and ran through the woods connected to it. He knows that Bella loved to wander at the woods. He found her there once when they were younger, playing hide and seek. She was amazed by the flowers growing on the meadow and forgot that they were playing and fell asleep there. He watched her sleep then and while he was watching her, he felt something was changing inside him… there were feelings that he can't explain. _ May be I was already in love with her then._ He thought to himself.

When he didn't find her at the meadow, he went back to the house hoping that she went back there. He searched every inch of his house and neighboring surroundings while shouting her name. Growing frustrated, he took his phone and dialed her number but she did not pick up.

"Fuck!" He groaned.

He decided to take his jeep and drive to her house. When he got to her house, he knocked at her door but no one was opening so he pounded really hard. Still no answer. He decided to peek at her bedroom but found no one. He realized then that nobody's home. He went back to his jeep and drove away. He's trying to figure out where she could've gone. She has so many hiding places that he doesn't know where to start looking. Knowing how much she loved the beach, he made his way to the reservation hoping that someone has seen her. When he got there, he saw Leah, Jake, Seth, and Emily lurking at the parking area getting ready to hop on Jake's rabbit.

"Has any of you seen Bella?"

"Hey, Jazz. Sup, man?" Jake beamed at him and offered his hand. Jasper took it weakly and released it immediately.

"Please, I need to find Bella," he replied desperately.

"We haven't seen her since the party. But Edward's by the beach. May be he knows where she is," Leah suggested.

Jasper said his thanks and ran to where he saw Edward, slouched down by a fallen tree trunk looking at the water. When he got nearer, he slowed down and observed Edward. He knows that he and Bella just broke up so he wasn't sure how to approach him. He looks tired and weary. He noticed that there were beer bottles around him, three already consumed.

He stood beside him, looking straight at the water. "Isn't it too early for Guinness?"

Edward looked up, surprised to see Jasper. "Did you come here to gloat? She chose you, what more do you want?" He said with venom on his voice.

"I can't find her," Jasper said sadly slouching down beside Edward.

"What? It hasn't even been a day and you lost her already? I thought you want to be with her."

"I do. I fucked up." Jasper was looking at the ground not wanting Edward to see the shame on his face. Edward handed him a beer and they sat quietly for awhile.

When Jasper was almost finished with his bottle, Edward broke the silence. "I really love her, man. She changed my life in so many ways."

"Then why did you let her go? Why didn't you fight for your feelings?"

"Trust me, I did. I fought really hard but I realized that no matter how I tried, I cannot compete…" he trailed off.

"Compete with what?" Jasper asked when he didn't continue.

"With you.."

"What do you mean? I wasn't pursuing Bella while you were together? I respect your relationship with her," Jasper is now confused.

"Exactly! You're not even doing anything yet you're winning," Edward shook his head. "I had to compete for her to love me more than she loves you. When we got together I know that you two have a special bond that no one can break. I accepted that. She said that you were best friends but somehow I was never convinced, but I really liked her so I overlooked it. I was really happy every time that I'm with her and I know she was, too."

"Yes, she _was_."

Edward flinched when Jasper emphasized the word "was" but let it slide and continued. "The first time I told her that I loved her I was really nervous because I wasn't sure if she loves me back. So when she said it back to me, I was really over the moon. I told myself that I will make her happy every day. Which I did… but I'm failing lately. My insecurities got the better of me." Edward grabbed another beer and took a long swig of it. Jasper was almost done with his second bottle. He wasn't sure if Edward will continue or not so he just sat there and grabbed another bottle. Finally, Edward continued.

"She can't stop talking about you. There was never a day that she would not mention your name or talk about you. Every time that you have a problem she wants to be with you. At first, I didn't mind because you and I are friends, too, but eventually I got jealous and became more demanding of her time and attention. I didn't know that I was pushing her away by doing so. To top it off, every fucking time that we get into a fight, she runs to you! She thought I didn't know, but I did. I also know that you love her… I saw it in the way you looked at her and the way you are with her."

"Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell her that you were jealous of our relationship?"

"Like I said, I cannot compete. I know I'll lose her sooner because she will choose her _best friend_."

They were silent for awhile looking at the horizon ahead. Jasper is trying to comprehend everything that Edward had said. He got confused somehow because he knows that Bella loved Edward. She was happy with him. She even applied to the same school that Edward applied to just to be with him.

"You're a lucky man, Jasper. Bella's an amazing woman."

"I know but I think I lost her before we even began."

"What do you mean?"

Jasper told Edward everything that happened between him and Bella earlier in his room. He can't look at him while recounting the events because he knows that he screwed up though he wasn't sure yet why.

"Dude! That's your mistake right there!" Edward exclaimed after Jasper told him the story.

"What do you mean?"

"She told you she was in love with you but you didn't say anything. That's rejection."

"What?! I did not reject her!"

"Not on purpose but that's how it is. She poured her heart out to you but you said nothing, and that's on top of the fact that you accused her of using you."

"I did not accuse her!" Jasper growled.

"Easy, man! I'm helping you out here. It may not be an accusation to you but it is to her. Women's mind work differently."

"So you're an expert on women now?" Jasper chuckled.

"I was… until I met Bella. She's different from other women."

"That she is," Jasper agreed.

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Well… I need to find her first then I'll go from there."

"Okay. I'll help you."

"Really?" Jasper was surprised with his gesture.

"Of course. Like I said, I love Bella… I want her to be happy and I know that she'll be happy with you."

"Thanks, man," Jasper tapped Edward's shoulder. They started picking up their bottles and put it in the trash.

"Oh, and Jasper. If you hurt her, I will not hesitate to win her back," he warned. Jasper nod at him and smiled.

They both tried calling Bella's cell phone but both unsuccessful. They tried to drive around town to see if someone saw her but to no avail. Edward got a call from his father and needed to leave. He said goodbye to Jasper and promised him that he will call him as soon as he hear anything. Jasper went to the other places that Bella frequented when she wants to be alone but still nothing.

Feeling defeated, Jasper decided to drive back home and prayed that Bella will knock on his window tonight. But he doesn't want to go home yet. He can't stomach the fact that he fucked up and possibly ruined his chances with Bella. He needed someone to talk to. He needs company.

He knocked on the door and hoped that she's home already. He knows that Rose loves spending the weekends with Emmett at the Brandon's but he doesn't want to drag his problems there so he drove to his cousin's house, instead, taking his chances. He was glad that Rose was the one who opened the door and not his aunt.

"Rose, I screwed up. Please help me," he begged, unable to stop a tear from falling.

Rose hesitated, contemplating on whether to let him in or not. She decided for the latter hoping that Bella will understand and forgive her. She can never turn him away especially given the way that he looks right now. He's looks lost and very tired. She led him to the kitchen, trying to avoid the off chance of bumping into Bella. She's positive that Bella will be able to hear them from there and then decide if she wants to hide or confront him.

"Jazz…" Rose started, not knowing what to say.

"I screwed up Rose! I'm in love with Bella but I never told her!" He sobbed and put his face in his hands. He doesn't know what to do. He can't find her and he's getting desperate.

"I am so fucking stupid! Did you know that I love her all my life? Why was I so blind? Why didn't I realize it sooner?" He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling before he continued calmly.

"Do you remember that summer before her twelfth birthday? We used to play hide and seek every day before the sun go down. I was looking for her but can't find her. I went to the meadow and saw her lying there," he smiled at the memory. "I was going to tackle her but I realized that she was sleeping. I was going to lie next to her but I ended up watching her sleep. She was so beautiful…" he sighed.

"Jazz…"

"I think I fell in love with her then," Jasper whispered.

"I know…" Rose quietly replied.

"What? How did you know?"

"Because after that day, you never looked at her the same way again." Rose was smiling at him. She caught a glimpse of Bella on the corner of her eye and she smiled wider.

"I'm so stupid, Rose! I should've told her from the beginning. She should've been the first girl that I dated. She should've been my first kiss and I should've been hers. We should've been together. I want to make her feel how important she is and how much I love her. I want to take care of her and cherish every moment that I spend with her. I want the whole world to know that I'm in love with an amazing woman!" Jasper's voice has gotten louder then he shouted, "BELLA, I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!"

Jasper jolted his body forward and rests his forearms on the table then dropped his head on them. He sobbed, "I should've confessed my feelings for her when I had a chance, Rose. Now I'm too late! I can't find her. The more time pass the more chance that she'll hate me. I've been looking everywhere!" Jasper frustratingly said.

At the corner of her eye, Rose saw Bella's surprised face staring at Jasper's back. Her tears are falling down but they were happy tears.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Rose asked grinning.

"Yes I did. I went to the meadow, to her house, at the beach. I checked all her hiding place but she's nowhere. She must really hate me enough to not let me find her.

"You're just looking at the wrong places, Jazz."

Jasper didn't hear what Rose said. He lifts his head, looked straight at Rose's eyes, took her hands to his then begged, "Rose, I can't imagine my life without her. She makes everything beautiful. She makes my life more meaningful…" Rose is crying now. "… I love her. I'm sure of it and I'm not ignoring my feelings for her anymore. Hell! Even Edward knew it beforehand! Please help me find her. It has always been her, Rose. She's the only one for me."

"You're the only one for me, too." Bella said silently. Jasper gasped and turned around. He saw Bell standing a few steps behind him, crying.

"Bella? You're here?" Jasper can't believe his eyes. His heart stopped and his mind is going wild. Bella is really here. She heard everything that he wanted to tell her and she doesn't hate him.

Bella nod her head twice. They were staring at each other neither of them knows what to do next. Then Jasper abruptly stood and went to Bella in two long steps. He cupped Bella's face with his hands and kissed her passionately. He wanted to make sure that she was really there, he wants to feel her. She's kissing her back. She wants assurance that he really wants her and let him know that she wants him, too. They were kissing like their life depended on it; tugging hair, pulling each other closer, sucking lips, tongue on tongue and this time there's no reason to stop. Well, except for their lone audience.

They slowed their pace and pulled their lips apart, foreheads together, both panting.

"Hi," Jasper said smiling.

"Hi," Bella replied.

"I love you, Bella. I'm so sorry…"

Bella cut him off, "Shhh… I love you, too, Jazz. I think that's enough explanation for now, don't you think?"

Jasper smiled at her, "I couldn't agree more."

"FINALLY!" Rose exclaimed and they all laughed.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys, think? Was it an okay ending? Did i disapppoint you? Hope you can review, this being my first.**

**Should I wirte an Epilogue? Let me know.**

**Once again...thank you so much! ;)**


	5. Edward's Song

**A:N/: Hi this is what Edward sang at the bar before Bella left. Another Maroon 5, of course! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Just playing with Ms. Stephanie Meyer's characters. Thanks, ma'am!**

* * *

When Edward took the stage. He didn't know who the were there. All he wants to do is release his feelings and he always relate his feelings through music. He doesn't want to think about his other problems like choosing the university that he will attend to in September or if he'll really push through with medicine or choose a different path from his father's. All he wants to release right now is the pain from losing Bella. He sat on the stool, closed his eyes, and strummed his guitar...

_I never knew perfection 'till_  
_I heard you speak, and now it kills me_  
_Just to hear you say the simple things_  
_Now waking up is hard to do_  
_And sleeping is impossible too_  
_Everything is reminding me of you_  
_What can I do? _

_It's not right, not okay_  
_To say the words that you say_  
_Maybe we're better off this way? _  
_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way? _  
_It's better that we break…_

_A fool to let you slip away_  
_I chase you just to hear you say_  
_You're scared and that you think that I'm insane_

_The city looks so nice from here_  
_Pity I can't see it clearly_  
_While you're standing there, it disappears_  
_It disappears_

_It's not right, not okay_  
_To say the words that you say_  
_Maybe we're better off this way? _  
_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way? _  
_It's better that we break_

_So you're sitting all alone_  
_You're fragile and you're cold, but that's alright_  
_Life these days is getting rough_  
_They've knocked you down and beat you up_  
_But it's just a rollercoaster anyway, yeah_

_It's not right, not okay_  
_To say the words that you say_  
_Maybe we're better off this way? _  
_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way? _

_I'm not fine, not okay_  
_To say the words that you say_  
_Maybe we're better off this way? _

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain_  
_It's harder everyday_  
_Maybe we're better off this way? _  
_It's better that we break, baby_

The applause roared from his audience when the song ended. There were some cheering, too. Edward managed to give a shy smile and got off the stage and went straight to the bar.

While sitting, somebody sat beside him but he didn't bother to find out who it was and downed his third bottle of beer.

"That was a very nice song, Edward." Edward mumbled a thank you and tried to get up to leave when the lady stopped him. He glanced at the woman and was surprised to see who it was.

"Tanya?" The shock is obvious on his face. Tanya was his first love and they had to break it off because her family needed to move to Italy to take care of her ailing grandfather.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," she whispered. "I decided to take a break on my own and travel. I'm off to college now and I want to study here in the US. Gramps passed away 6 months ago." A lone tear fell from her face. For Tanya, his grandfather, Aro Denali, is her hero. She grew up with amazing stories on how his grandfather struggled to make a living for their family.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Edward placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze. "So, which school will you go to?"

"Columbia. How about you?"

Edward smiled. He is now decided on where he wants to go. "I've always wanted to live in New York." He smiled at her and bought her a drink.


End file.
